


Nemophila Flowers

by Raichii_chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Elf Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Being an Idiot, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Knight Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has Magic, Lance (Voltron) is So Done, M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), There is an ongoing war, keith is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichii_chan/pseuds/Raichii_chan
Summary: With Keith almost dying thanks to his inability to be aware of his surroundings, he managed to meet a strange man with weird-looking ears named Lance. Although he was extremely curious as of what Lance or his past may be, his main focus was to return to the city of Marmora and convince his brother to let him fight against the Galra Empire.Will the knight succeed in returning? Or will Lance prove himself to be a hindrance on their journey back?
Relationships: Adam/Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Nemophila Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name is Lance. You fell down from the mountain and I saved you by teleporting you to this cave." The guy named Lance huffed. He then pinched Keith's ears and stretched it, making the knight resist. "And you say MY ears are bad? Your ears look hideous!!"
> 
> "OW!! There's nothing wrong with my ears!! Did you bring me here to kill me?! Or worse... eat me?!" Keith continued to pin Lance down, earning a confused expression from him.
> 
> "Eat you? You hardly look appetizing! Get off of me, now!" Lance commanded as he pushed Keith away from himself. Keith still saw him as a threat and readied his stance, while the other man carefully stood up and continued talking. "I'm not here to harm you. I heard a horse warning someone. That someone must be you."

"STUPID-- FUCKING-- SHIRO!! I AM NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE!!" Keith groaned in frustration, as he angrily gripped the bridle of his horse. The knight rode it, far, far away from the castle. He was still mad at his brother who refused to allow him to join the war against the Galra Empire. Clicking his tongue, He quickened their pace to find an area where he could cool off. 

After a few hours of traveling, he found himself in a cliff. Below were strangely uniform flowers in blue that looked like the ocean from above. With the wind swaying each petal, it looked like waves that would seem calming in different circumstances. No matter how beautiful the sight is, Keith had no time to look at flowers, he needed to prove to his brother that he had the skill to join the ongoing war, that he was needed to win. He jumped down from his horse and opened the bag in its saddle. He grabbed his hunter knife and an apple to give to the hardworking animal.

"Good job, Red." The horse, named Red, happily ate the fruit that was given to it and thanked its master by neighing. Keith walked toward the edge of the cliff he was on. It seemed like a 30 foot fall. He felt curious as of what would happen if he fell, but he shook his head and turned around to face a tree.

'Only idiots can fall of a cliff. Idiots like James.' The man thought to himself as he drew his sword from his back, readying his stance. He was practicing the moves Commander Iverson taught him, though he added some unnecessary flare and aggression to his hits. He grunted when any of his attacks land the solid trunk of the tree, which helped in releasing the pent up anger he had. The knight continued to abuse the poor plant, unable to notice the cracks that was forming under the thin platform of the cliff he was standing on.

The sound of the land cracking was covered by both the slashing of the sword and the grunts that Keith made. Upon notice, Red tried to warn its master by neighing loudly and standing upright, but Keith was unable to understand the gesture and ordered Red to behave. A few seconds after, the swordsman lost his balance. When he looked at the ground, he noticed that the soil below him was falling apart. Red attempted to save him, but he was already falling with the terrain. Keith grabbed his blade and used it to stop himself from falling by stabbing the side of the mountain. Just when he was ready to take a breath, a boulder was falling above him. His eyes widened when he noticed the giant rock. He quickly let go of his blade and closed his eyes, preparing for the impact.

But it never came. When he opened his eyes, he saw a dark skinned man with bright blue eyes that competed with the flowers he saw from before. He was wearing some sort of formal attire with a lot of blue and pink and white accents, colors that were unlikely to be used by a mere commoner like Keith.

"Are you oka--" The worried stranger was cut off by Keith punching him in the face. The knight looked around and saw that he was in a cave full of... glowing blue vines? That’s weird. The stranger groaned in pain, alarming Keith and making him turn to the stranger once again.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The stranger shouted at the knight, rubbing the area where he was hit. 

"Who are you and what is this place?!" Keith attempted to draw out his sword from his back, only to find that it was not there. With no weapons, he tackled the stranger to the ground. "Where's my sword?!"

"Calm down!" The stranger shouted back. He pointed to his right where the sword lies with all its glory. Keith quickly grabbed it, using it as a threat to the man below him.

"Answer me!! Who are you and where am I?! A-and what is with you ears?!" Keith pressed further, earning a glare from the weird guy he was pinning down.

"My name is Lance. You fell down from the mountain and I saved you by teleporting you to this cave." The guy named Lance huffed. He then pinched Keith's ears and stretched it, making the knight resist. "And you say MY ears are bad? Your ears look hideous!!"

"OW!! There's nothing wrong with my ears!! Did you bring me here to kill me?! Or worse... eat me?!" Keith continued to pin Lance down, earning a confused expression from him.

"Eat you? You hardly look appetizing! Get off of me, now!" Lance commanded as he pushed Keith away from himself. Keith still saw him as a threat and readied his stance, while the other man carefully stood up and continued talking. "I'm not here to harm you. I heard a horse warning someone. That someone must be you."

"You... can talk to horses?" Keith asked lowering his sword.

"I... wha-- Is that all you can focus on?! I saved you, you idiot!" Lance rubbed his temples, frustrated with the man before him.

"Don’t call me an idiot!! I didn't ask for your help! I don't owe you anything!" Keith crossed arms, his sword still in his left hand.

"I know that! But the least you could do is not attack me every second you can find!" Lance shouted. This man is going to be the death of him. Literally. 

"H-How will I know if you're dangerous our not?!" Keith argued further, justifying his actions from a minute ago.

"You observe them!!" Lance grew more agitated with the knight in front of him. "Besides! What dangerous person would save you from falling? They'd probably think that you're not their responsibility!"

Keith fell silent, but not because he admits that Lance was right, but because he doesn't know what to say... because Lance was right. His brows furrowed and pouted instead.

"Finally, you calmed down," Lance sighed as he sat down on a rock. "I've told you my name, care to tell me yours?"

"Why do you care?" Keith crossed his arms tighter and looked away from Lance, whose patience grew thinner and thinner thanks to Keith.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Lance groaned. "I just wanted to know your name, since you came into my territory!"

"Your territory?" Keith questioned further, tilting his head.

"Yes. MY territory. And-- this isn't about me! Just tell me your name and what you were doing here!"

Keith thought about it for a few seconds. Should he really tell a stranger his name? What if Lance wasn’t really his name? What if it’s something weird like Yorak or something? ...That’s stupid, it’s just a name. It has almost zero connection whether a person is dangerous or not.

"Keith. Keith Kogane. I am a knight that come from the Castle of Marmora. I came here to clear my head." Keith finally answered and Lance sighed in relief.

"Thank gods, you stopped being stubborn," Lance replied. "Marmora, huh. It surely has been a while since I've heard the name of that city. It's quite far from here. Are you sure you just came here to ‘clear your head’ or did you intend on travelling this far?"

"Wait... what?" Keith was now perplexed. He was sure that it only took a few hours since he arrived. There must be something wrong with Lance's calculations. He did say he hasn't heard of the city for a while. 

"It's near the Olkarian forest, no?" Lance asked the bewildered man in front of him. 

"That's true, but... I'm pretty sure I arrived here in just a few hours." Keith was puzzled. Maybe Lance was lying to him. But then again, what benefit would he have gotten for lying about the distance of the city? "I need to go back to my brother. There is an ongoing war with the Galra Empire, still."

"A war? Wait... the Galra Empire?" Lance was distraught. His face full of anger and fear. "No... I thought..."

"What's wrong?" Keith asked Lance, but Lance did not answer. The dark skinned man stood up and looked at the knight. 

"I'll help you return to your city. It's better if we arrive as soon as possible." Lance offered his hand to Keith, his face filled worry.

Keith was hesitant. Should this man be trusted? He did seem like he was on the same side as they were. They're both against the Galra Empire. But what if this man was lying about everything he said? He hasn't even mentioned anything from his past nor what he is. What if he was undercover and working with the Galra Empire? Keith shook his head. He had a lot of doubts, but he had no choice but to accept the offe.

"If you do anything to harm me, I will not hesitate to cut your head off." Keith threatened the man. Lance didn't seem scared at all. After all, the man have seen worse things.

“That is only wise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh this is my first time properly writing something so please forgive me if there are a lot of errors. Although this chapter is really short, I plan on making the others longer. Anyways thanks for reading? I'm not really good at this ;-;


End file.
